1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to support structures that are used in casinos to support gaming machines, such as slot machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to support structures that carry the wire cables used to power and monitor the operation of gaming machines.
2. Prior Art Statement
Most all modern casino gaming machines are electrically powered. Furthermore, the gaming machines contain computerized processing units that are networked. This enables gaming machines to both communicate with one another and communicate with remote monitoring stations. Accordingly, both power cables and signal cables must extend into each gaming machine in the casino. Furthermore, the various cables must be hidden from view and protected so that patrons in the casino do not accidentally or intentionally disrupt a power line or signal cable.
In order to protect the wires and cables that lead into gaming machines, gaming machines are most often mounted on support bases. The support bases elevate the gaming machines to an ergonomically proper height for patrons. The various wires and cables are routed through the support bases to the gaming machines, where they are protected and shielded from view.
A problem with most gaming machine support bases is that the base is solid. That is, it extends continuously from the bottom of the gaming machine to the casino floor. This prevents a casino patron from placing their legs under the gaming machine. As a result, chairs are mounted or placed a few feet in front of gaming machines in casinos. Casino patrons must, therefore, lean forward to play the casino game when they are sitting.
It has long been understood by casino owners that comfortable patrons play longer and spend more money at gaming machines than do uncomfortable ones. For many patrons, the task of leaning forward to play a casino game is uncomfortable. This is especially true for older patrons. It has therefore been a goal of casinos to obtain support platforms for gaming machines that not only protect the various cables and wires, but have open bottoms. In this manner, a casino patron can pull a chair up close to the gaming machine and extend his/her legs under the gaming machine.
Another problem associated with prior art gaming machine supports is that the support is often customized to the needs of the gaming machine. That is different gaming machines have electrical cables and signal cables that extends from the gaming machine at different places. Furthermore, each type of gaming machine has different areas designed to receive mounting bolts. As such, a unique pattern of holes must be drilled into the support for a specific gaming machine. If a particular gaming machine is removed for repair or refurbishment, another gaming machine cannot be placed upon its support. Rather, the support must be drilled with a new hole pattern that is proper for the new gaming machine. This is a time consuming and labor intensive process. It will also be understood that only a limited number of holes can be drilled into a support before the structural integrity of the support is compromised and the support must be replaced.
A need therefore exists for an improved gaming machine support structure that provides legroom while still protecting all electrical cables. A need also exists for a support structure for a gaming machine that can receive any type of gaming machine without modifications or alterations.
These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.